1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patch panels for communications use and, more particularly, to modular connector patch panels which direct patch cord cordage toward the mounting surfaces to which the patch panels are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In buildings and, more particularly, within communications connection closets in buildings, various transmission media typically are connected to each other and to incoming and outgoing lines by means, such as connectors, which are mounted to patch panels. Patch panels generally are mounted within a communications closet, such as to a wall or other mounting surface, and incorporate a series of connectors for interconnecting the various transmission media. Transmission media, such as copper wires formed into patch cords, for instance, often incorporate plugs at their ends. These plugs are configured for mating with, for example, the plug-receiving cavities of jacks, which commonly serve as connectors for mounting within a patch panel.
Heretofore, it has been commonplace to orient patch panel jacks within a patch panel so that the plug-receiving cavities of the jacks face forward, e.g. away from the mounting surface to which the patch panel is mounted. So configured, the plugs of patch cords typically have an insertion direction into the plug-receiving cavity of a patch panel jack that is perpendicular with and toward the mounting surface of the patch panel, thereby providing a technician with convenient access for connecting the plugs to and removing the plugs from the various jacks. Since patch cord cordage typically extends from a patch cord plug in a direction which is approximately 180 degrees from its insertion direction, the aforementioned patch panel configuration presents patch cord cordage which extend away from the patch panel jacks and the patch panel mounting surface. The cordage then tend to hang downwardly in front of the patch panel. When carefully dressed, the cordage appear neat and orderly and can facilitate efficient patching efforts by a technician, because the patch cords and the patch panel jacks are readily accessible. However, when patch cord cordage are not carefully dressed, a general appearance of disorder can result as the cordage inherently tend to form loops in front of the patch panel jacks. In extreme cases, the cordage may become entangled or snarled with adjacent cables, thereby potentially hindering a technician's patching efforts.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved patch panel which addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.